


Awake and Alive

by Mykael



Series: Arkham's Red Hood [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Parent-Child Relationship, Vigilantism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykael/pseuds/Mykael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gang war breaks out in Gotham and Kaden's life is on the line, but secret identities and family ties also hang in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotham as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> So after about a week of debate, I decided that the "Awake and Alive" series didn't really fit into a prompt piece, especially considering it was three parts long. So you'll no longer find it under "Growing Up". However, I have made, and am making a number of changes and improvements to the story, including a whole new chapter, maybe 2. Who knows. :P So without further ado, Awake and Alive v.2.0 ^_^

Star jumped up on Kaden’s bed as his alarm clock went off and started licking his face. Kaden groaned and attempted to roll away from the dog, pulling the blanket up over his head, but Star wasn’t having it. Dick and Jason trained her as Kaden’s backup alarm clock, just in case his actual one didn’t work. This morning seemed like it was going to be one of those mornings. Star’s tail wagged faster as she bounced across the bed after Kaden, moving to the end of the bed and nosing her way underneath it, then crawling underneath it, alongside Kaden and licking his face.

“Okay Star, I’m up, I’m up!” Kaden laughed in amusement, patting the dog as he sat up in the bed, throwing the blanket off him. He yawned and stretched a bit before sliding out of bed and moving to his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt, his favorite pair of jeans and dressing, and popping his earrings back in. He shuffled out of his bedroom with Star following behind him, tail still going. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat at the kitchen table. His pa was cooking breakfast and was already dressed for work, and his dad was apparently still in bed.

“Morning,” he mumbled to Dick, unable to stifle another yawn. Dick flashed a smile at his son as he bustled about the kitchen, grabbing a plate out of the cabinet and loading it up with a few strips of bacon, two eggs, two pieces of toast and some hash, and slid it onto the table in front of Kaden. He popped open the fridge, grabbing a glass nearby and poured some orange juice, placing it in front of the teen. 

“Morning, baby bird,” Dick said cheerily, kissing the boy’s head. Kaden cringed, and playfully shoved his papa away. Dick chuckled in amusement and moved back across the kitchen to continue cooking.

“Aw, c’mon, I’m too old for that crap!” he protested. Dick snorted and waved his hand dismissively as he retreated down the hallway to wake up his husband.

“Kaden, rule number one of being someone’s kid, you’ll never be too old. JASON, GET YOUR ASS UP” Dick called. Kaden snorted when he glanced back in time to see his pa duck an alarm clock that crashed against the wall.

“Fuck off, I didn’t get in ‘till two in the morning. We can’t all be morning people, you freak,” Jason replied, rolling back over in bed. Dick sighed and rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him.

“Has dad always-”

“Yup.”

“Even when-”

“Yup.” Kaden laughed in amusement at how well his pa could read him. It was a little annoying, but also funny. He had always been close to both his parents, even after he found out that Dick wasn’t blood related. The new hit him pretty hard, he had only been five when they told him. He remembered the day so well, because he’d been so upset. But after his papa sat him down in his lap and talked to him, all had been right in the world. He loved his papa to death, birth parent or no. Whoever his mother was, she’d missed out, because he had the most loving parents a boy could ask for.

“You and dad going to come to the High School Gymnastics Competition next week right? Coach says there’s a good chance I could take it this year. All thanks to the shit-”

“Language” Dick interrupted, quirking an eyebrow at the teen. It was hardly surprising that Kaden swore, considering Jason had an unfiltered mouth. He’d tried for years to get Jason to watch his language around Kaden, but to no avail.

“Right, sorry. All thanks to the stuff you taught me. It’s pretty cool, having a Flying Grayson for a father,” Kaden said with a smile. Dick chuckled in amusement, filling his own plate before rounding the table, giving Kaden another kiss who cringed yet again, and sitting beside him.

“No problem. And we’ll be there if I have to drag his lazy ass out of bed,” Dick replied, shouting the last part so Jason could hear it.

“Bite me,” Jason shouted back, earning a laugh from Dick and Kaden. Kaden finished his breakfast and glanced up at the clock. He chugged his orange juice then grabbed his plate, dumping them into the dishwater before moving across the room and grabbing his side bag. He kicked on his boots then went back to the kitchen, hugging his papa.

“I’ll catch you later papa! Love you,” Kaden said to him, cringing yet again as Dick placed a kiss to his forehead.

“Love you too little wing,” Dick answered with a smile on his lips, waving to the teen as he left “have a good day at school!” Kaden gave one final wave before he disappeared through the door, closing it behind him. Dick turned back to his food and moments later, Jason shuffled out of the room in naught but a pair lightning blue boxers. The man yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, shuffling toward the food, and more importantly, the coffee pot. He fixed up a plate and a cup of coffee and joined his husband at the table.

“Mmm, smells good, thanks Dickie,” he muttered with a yawn. He took a bite of his food and looked up from his plate and asked “so when’s this Gymnastics Competition?” Dick smiled, sipping his coffee.

“Two weeks. You are planning to go, aren’t you? Kaden _really_ wants you there.” Jason gave a wave of his hand, sipping his coffee.

“Of course. I’ll make sure to clear my schedule! I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * * * *

Gotham Academy...was very much like a prison to Kaden, who hated school despite the fact that he got straight A’s and was the Top Gymnast on his team. There was no redeeming quality to coming to school except two things; guys and girls. Oh yeah, just like his dad, he swung both ways and that was okay, because he had plenty of options and not just because he was the grandson of Bruce Wayne. Popular opinion among both guys and girls alike was that he was _hot._

He’d had three girlfriends since middle school and only one boyfriend, who his parents decided they didn’t like. Of course, he agreed with them later when he found the guy dry humping some girl after school. Needless to say, that was the last time they spoke to each other. So he was single now, which meant girls and guys alike were vying for his attention. Which, were he completely honest, was pretty cool.

“Kaden!” came a voice from down the hall as he made his way inside the main building. Kaden turned toward the source and saw his friend Michael headed his way. The auburn haired teenage approached him with a goofy grin on his face, dressed in a pair of baggy jeans, converse sneakers and a black band t-shirt.

“Mike, hey! What’s up?” Kaden called back with a grin, the two sharing a fist bump. Michael grinned and wrapped an arm around Kaden’s shoulders as the two teens walked side by side down the hallway. Mike chuckled in response, patting his friend’s back.

“Guess who finally got a date with Kimberly Lawson!” Michael said cheerily, grin widening as he slapped Kaden’s back. Kaden stumbled forward a bit and jabbed his friend in the gut playfully. Michael grinned wider and attempted to put his friend in a headlock. Kaden laughed and ducked it, playfully shoving his friend into the wall.

“Hey! No rough housing!” one of the teacher’s called as he made his way down the hall from the teacher’s lounge. Once he was passed them, Michael stuck out his tongue at him, earning a snicker of amusement from his friend.

“Well, I gotta go! Five minutes till Algebra I and if I’m late again, I’ll get detention-”

“Again,” Kaden interrupted. Michael snorted, giving Kaden a fist bump before retreating down the hall.

After the day dragged on for what felt like an eternity, the final fell finally rang. Kaden sighed in relief, slamming his text book shut and stuffing it into his side bag. He grabbed up the bag and made his way first to his locked to ditch the books and work he wouldn’t need stashed the, in his locker and closed it shut. 

Standing beside him, however, was a black haired boy, his age, with half-frame black glasses. His hair was short and his eyes were green, and he looked a bit nerdy, but maybe it was just the glasses? He was dressed plainly in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black zipper hoodie.

“Er, hey, Kaden?” the boy asked a bit nervously. Kaden looked him over once and quirked an eyebrow. By the social pecking order of high school, Kaden would be way out of his league, not that he paid much mind to that crap anyway.

“Yeah, what’s up?” he asked, running a hand through his own short black hair, lingering for a second on a lock of white in the front (thanks dad! Pa was a bit annoyed when he dyed it). The sound of giggling caught his attention and the guy he was talking to looked back nervously. The girls gasped when Kaden looked at them and turned way from him, pretending they weren’t paying any mind.

“Um, I don’t know if you, uh, know me. I’m-”

“Matthew, right? Yeah, I have a few classes with you,” Kaden answered easily, leaning back against his locker nonchalantly. The teen blushed a bit and looked surprised. He gave a curt nod and cleared his throat.

“Um, yeah. Well I was, uh, wondering if-” the girls giggled again and he blushed a bit. Kaden rolled his eyes, fed up with this game.

“Let me guess, the girls over there pushed you to ask me out on a date, but you’re not really interested, are you?” He asked in an annoyed tone. The girls suddenly shut up. Matt blushed an even deeper shade of red and shook his head.

“N-no! I’m interested, really! Shit, I mean, I have a crush on-wait, um-dammit,” the teen stammered, much to Kaden’s amusement. The girls started giggling again so Kaden grabbed the teen’s arm and dragged him into the boy’s bathroom, catching the ‘aw’ sounds the girls made as the two of them retreated inside.

“Okay, spill. Now that they’re out of the way, why don’t you start over, hm?” Kaden said in an amused tone. Matt cleared his throat and gave a nod, face still bright red.

“W-well I uh...I’ve kinda...had a crush on you for a long time, and uh...” the guy fidgeted in place, looking nervous as hell, but Kaden was patient as the teen continued “-but uh...the girls, you see, my friends, they uh...encouraged me to....well, you see...I was wondering if....ifyou’dgooutonadatewithmenextfriday,” the teen speed spoke nervously. Kaden caught most of it, the words ‘go out’ ‘date’ and ‘Friday’. He turned the request over in his head for a few moments.

He wasn’t dating anyone currently, and hadn’t for a while, and after his last girlfriend, he could definitely use a damn break from girls for a while. This guy, Matt, seemed average in every way, though physically, he was a little above average. Kaden didn’t usually judge based on appearance, but he was also honest, and frankly, he liked his dates to be somewhat attractive. He was a hormonal teenager after all! So he looked the guy over once more and gave a shrug.

“Sure, why not. Got nothing better to do,” he said coolly, playing it off. He patted the guy on the back and said “Friday, eight o’clock.” With that, he made his way out of the bathroom, flashing a wink toward the giggling girls and making his way off the campus.

Michael and Melinda both caught up with him, the latter a blonde tomboy decked out in boy’s clothing.

“Hey Kaden!” Michael called.

“Wait up fuckface!” Melinda chimed in. Kaden turned, walking backwards with a grin on his face as he waved to his friends. Once they caught up with him, they stopped for a bit to talk.

“Hey, Mel and I are going to my place to hang out. You wanna come?” Mike asked. Kaden frowned and thought for a bit, then shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe next time. Dad and I are supposed to hang out tonight. And hopefully my pa will get off of work in time to join us,” Kaden replied. Mike and Melinda exchanged glances, then both slapped him on the back.

“Alright then, catch you later!” Michael called.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Oh who am I kidding, you always do stupid shit,” Melinda added in with a laugh.  
“Gee, thanks,” Kaden called back, waving goodbye to his friends as they went their separate ways.

Kaden dug through the pocket on his jacket for his iPod and ear buds, popping in the buds and flipping on his music as he walked down the street back to his apartment building. He jammed his hands in his pockets, music blaring as he crossed the street, jogging across because Gotham drivers were fucking assholes.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flicked through the numbers until he found just the one he was looking for and hit call, pulling out his ear buds and pausing his music. A few rings later and he got an answer.

“It’s Damian. What do you want, Kaden?” Damian asked flatly. Kaden snorted in amusement; typical Damian. His half-brother was kind of an ass, but he’d sort of mellowed out a bit over the years. From the stories his dad and papa told him, he was much worse when he was younger.

“Hey, sorry to bug you. Just wondering if you’re still up for ‘training’ this weekend,” Kaden asked, making air quotes as he spoke. Damian taught him different combat techniques, to defend himself when his dad and papa couldn’t or when he just felt like hanging out with Damian. Despite his half-brother’s demeanor, he wasn’t half bad when you got to know him.

“I heard those air quotes you little ass. And yeah, sure. Just don’t be late like last time,” Damian replied. Kaden snorted.

“Ten minutes! One time! I was on time literally every other time!” Kaden replied, equally amused and annoyed. Damien snorted softly and Kaden could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

“Whatever, just don’t be late,” and with that, Damian hung up. Kaden clicked ‘end’ and then pocketed the phone, digging his earbuds back out and popping them back into his ears, resuming his music. He glanced up at the street signs to see where he was; his apartment building was just a few blocks away. But then something loud and very familiar rang out, over his music.

A fearful look on his face, he ripped the ear buds out and looked around to find the source of the sound. A gunshot ripped through the air and a bunch of armed men, gangsters from the looks of things began hopping out of cars and shooting at each other. Kaden didn’t need to think twice about what to do, but before he could react, he felt a sudden, sharp pain shoot up his side. He stumbled backwards, his hands going straight to the source of the pain. He looked down to find his hands covered in blood, his blood. He’d be shot in the side.

He cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground, whipping off his jacket and tying it around his waist, applying pressure to the wound. His dad and papa had taught him simple things like this and he’d always thought it was a bit strange, but in that moment, he couldn’t be more grateful.

The teen dragged himself to a nearby alleyway, pain lancing up his side as he pulled out his phone again and dialed 9-1-1.


	2. Screw The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets a distress call from his son; he's been shot. So he races down the streets of Gotham, into a raging gang war, refusing to sit idle while his son needs him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't change a whole lot. I've been looking it over for a few hours, but I haven't found anything in particular I could change. Though it may be a bit before the next chapter is up. It's a new one and I'm kind of blocked on it atm. Had a plan, but kinda wrote myself into a corner. >.>;

Jason was sitting on the couch watching a UFC match between a Kick Boxer and a Tai Jutsu Master. He shouted at the television, as per the norm, rooting or the Tai Jutsu Master, fists swinging in the air as if fighting an invisible opponent.

“That’s it! Go! Get him! Put him down!” Jason shouted, jumping off the couch. He was about to cheer when his fighter won, when his phone rang. He looked around the room for it and found it on the coffee table. It was Kaden.

“Hey, what’s up champ?” Jason asked. It wasn’t a single moment later that he hard gunshots in the background. He heard a pained gasp from his son and alarm bells went off in his head.

“Dad...I’ve been shot,” Kaden managed followed by another groan. It only took a split second for Jason to decide on a course of action; he raced around the room, grabbing his jacket, kicking on his boots and grabbing up the keys to his motorcycle.

“I-ah-called 9-1-1, but...fuck! Dad, I...I’m...I’m scared. Please,” Kaden breathed out, another pained gasp escaping his lips.

“Kaden, listen to me! Sit tight! I’m coming! Keep pressure on the wound, you here me?!” Jason damn near shouted into the phone, racing out of the apartment.

“Okay dad.” Jason felt a tidal wave of guilt was over him, because just last night, he got a call on his black phone about a dispute between gang lords and he told them to deal with it, because it was his day off. He hadn’t realized they were this close to a fucking gang war, and now his son-no. He couldn’t think like that.

“Listen, baby bird, tell me where you are,” Jason said in a soothing tone, hopping on his motorcycle. He’d had a sidecar attached to it years ago for Kaden when he was a little boy, and he was confident he could still fit in it now. There was a silence, save for the sounds of gunshot, and Jason’s heart damn near stopped beating.

“I’m at-” Kaden’s voice was drowned out by gunshots, but it didn’t matter; Jason had already traced the call.

“Listen to me, baby bird. Just stay down, Dad is on his way. Do you hear me?! Kaden, stay with me!” Jason shouted.

“Dad, I’m here, but, aaah! Fuck, it hurts,” he cried out in pain. Jason revved the motorcycle again, the fucking speed limit be damned.

Jason peeled around the corner on his bike, hearing the gunshots clear and louder now. He glanced down at his phone; he was close. He looked around and spotted Kaden clutching his wound and sitting in an alley, back against the wall. He stopped the bike and jumped off of it, racing to his son’s side, ignoring the gunshots ringing out around him.

“Kaden!” Jason shouted, skidding to a stop beside him.

“Dad!” Kaden called out. He reached out for his father and Jason hugged him tight, kissing his hair and face. Kaden didn’t protest, but he gasped as pain lanced up his side.

“No ambulance?” he asked in a highly annoyed tone. Tears rolled down Kaden;s face as a result of the pain. He could only shake his head.

“Shit,” Jason cursed, looking around frantically. He turned back to Kaden and cupped the boy’s face.

“Listen to me-”

“Dad, there’s so much blood. And-ungh, god it hurts!...I don’t-”

“No!” Jason interrupted in a vehement tone “you do _not_ talk like that! You cry, you scream, whatever you need to do, but don’t you _dare_ give up, do you hear me?!” Jason demanded. Kaden bit his lip but gave a nod as another tear trailed down his face.

“You’re a Todd. You’re a bad ass, just like your old man, got it?” Jason said with a teasing edge in his tone. Kaden smiled, chuckling a bit despite the circumstances which brought a brief smile to Jason’s own face.

“Now listen to me, we can’t wait here-”

“But the amb-”

“No, listen. We _can’t wait_. I’m going to move you, get you somewhere you can get help. Trust me, okay baby bird?” Jason said softly, framing his son’s face with his hands. Kaden’s own came to rest on his wrists and he gave a nod. Jason nodded once more, placing Kaden’s arm around his shoulders while carefully lifting him up, bridal style.

“Aaaahnnn! Dad! It-it hurts! Nnggh,” Kaden cried out as pain lanced up his side.

“Sssh, ssh, I know, I know. I’m sorry baby bird,” Jason said in a soft, soothing tone as he walked briskly to his motorcycle and gingerly placed Kaden into the sidecar. He hopped onto the motorcycle, glancing down at his son who seemed to be fighting to stay conscious.

“Look at me! Kaden, look at me!” Jason shouted. Kaden looked up at his father with a weary expression.

“Stay with me, you hear me? Talk to me, sing me that song you sung in eighth grade, yeah?” Jason demanded. Kaden gave a nod and began to sing the song as Jason peeled away from the curb and tore down the street as fast as his bike could go.

_“I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the lord of song  
With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah”_

Kaden sung softly, weakly, yet somehow, Jason could hear it over the roar of the engine, and frankly, it was beautifully sung, despite it all. The kid inherited his grandmother’s singing voice. It reminded him of the days when his mother was sober and would sing to him. He vaguely remembered those days, because they were so far and few between, but he’d never forget the voice.

But then it stopped and the next time he glanced down, Kaden was out cold.

“Kaden! Kaden!!” Jason shouted. No response. He slammed on the breaks as he came back to the apartment. Why one would ask? Very simple, because there was one place he _knew_ Kaden could be helped. He wasn’t an official member of the Justice League, but they _owed him_ a few favors for the jobs he’d done for them. So for once, fuck the rules.

He jumped off the bike and carefully picked his son up, out of the side car. He didn’t have his mask or any of his gear, but at that moment, _none of it mattered_. Secret identities be damned, nothing was more important than Kaden. He’d deal with the fallout later. It was a tight fit, but he managed to get both himself and Kaden into the phone booth.

“Red Hood, authorized. Unknown, Access Denied,” came the computer’s voice. Jason growled as he dug for his phone and plugged in an override code Dick had slipped to him a few years ago.

“Fuck you and let me in,” he growled.

**_Recognize, Red Hood, 23, Authorized, Guest, A06_ **

Jason had only just past through the zeta tube when he raced into the Watchtower, screaming for help.

“Hey! Someone help, _now!_ I’m calling in a damn favor!” He shouted angrily, knowing he’d get a lecture for bringing a civilian to the watchtower, and not giving two fucks. Wally heard him first and came racing over, Superman behind him.

“Shit, is that-”

“Yes! Get him to a damn doctor, now!” Jason hissed. Wally just gave a nod and carefully took the boy from him, racing off down the hallway. Jason turned his attention on Superman, who, frankly, aged quite gracefully; a few age lines and some grays, but otherwise, he looked pretty good.

“What happened to Kaden?” Superman asked in a sincere tone. Jason sighed and ran his hands through his hair, not even having realize, what with the heart attack he had been in the process of having, that his shirt was covered in blood.

“A gang war broke out in Gotham and Kaden got caught in the crossfire,” Jason said angrily, pacing back and forth nervously. Superman looked a little surprised by that.

“A gang war?”

“Yeah, I fucked up, go ahead and lecture me, I don’t fucking care,” Jason snapped, more out of fear at his son’s condition than actual anger. But Superman didn’t lecture him. He merely placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a nod. Jason sighed deeply, partially hating that the bastard could be so damn understanding, because frankly, he wanted to hit someone. Not that it’d do any good (especially on Superman), but whatever.

“Dick doesn’t know yet,” Jason suddenly said, eyes widening in realization and fear.

“I’ll tell him,” Superman offered. Jason turned back and quirked his eyebrow at the suggestion.

“How’re you going to do that? I mean, y’know-”

“I’ll figure it out,” he said, flashing a smile as he headed for the zeta tube. Jason sighed deeply and threw himself into a nearby chair, scrubbing his face with his hands. All he could do now, was hope and pray...

* * * * *

Minutes passed like hours and hours felt like days as Jason sat in the main hall, like a statue, unmoving, thoughts simply racing, focused entirely on his son, whose life hung by a thread. It had only been fifteen minutes when Dick came through the zeta tube in his his Nightwing gear.

“Jaybird, shit, I came as soon as I heard,” Dick said, moving to Jason’s side. He didn’t even look up, just sat statuesque as ever. Dick sat beside him and bit his lip; he wanted to hug him, yet on the other hand, he didn’t know if the contact would be...wanted...right now.

“Dick,” Jason muttered softly, finally sitting up to look at the man. Dick felt his heart clench when he saw Jason’s face swollen and red from crying; he hugged the man as tight as he dared. Jason had always been such a bad ass, he rarely ever cried, but seeing one’s own kid dying before your very eyes? Shit...even right now, Dick was fighting like hell not to cry, to be strong for Jason, because it looked as if the poor man was about to break and he didn’t blame him on bit.

“It was my fault,” Jason said softly, leaning against Dick’s shoulder.

“That call the other night, it was one of the gang lords. I told them to handle it themselves. And look what I did; I nearly killed our son,” Jason said softly. Dick grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him lightly.

“Jason, this is _not_ your fault! Do you understand me?! You didn’t pull the trigger, you didn’t hurt Kaden. You would never hurt him!” Dick growled, trying to talk some sense into him. Jason dried his eyes and shook his head.

“I could have stopped it. I could’ve-”

“Could’ve, should’ve, would’ve, it doesn’t matter! Dammit Jaybird, just...this is not your fault,” Dick said again, hugging the man to his chest. There they sat in silence just comforting each other. It was all they could do now, Kaden’s life depended on the doctors now.

“Why the watchtower?” Dick finally asked in an effort to break the silence. Jason snorted softly, knowing Dick’s intentions full well, but he appreciated the effort; the silence was suffocating.

“I knew if anyone could save him, it would be the Watchtower,” Jason replied with a little shrug. He glanced up at Dick and went on “when your kid is dying in front of you, you do anything you have to to save them, y’know? My secret identity wasn’t important. Saving Kaden was. S’why I came directly here. He’ll figure it all out, but I’d rather he feel hurt and betrayed, than being dead. We can deal with it when the need arises.” Dick sighed and gave a nod, kissing the man’s jaw before tugging him against his side again.

“Fuck, I’ve turned into a pussy over the last sixteen years, haven’t I?” Jason joked softly. Dick couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Nah, you’re a bad ass, Jay. Always were. I mean, you ran into the middle of a gang war, picked Kaden up and brought him all the way to the Watchtower without a second thought to any of the consequences,” Dick answered, looking down at him with a smile.

“You may be a giant teddy bear on the inside, but what you did was still amazing.” Jason snorted.

“Tch, please, I’ve gone soft, and we both know it.” Dick chuckled again and buried his nose in the other’s hair.

“Okay, maybe a little.”

“For the record, I blame you. Ass.”

* * * * *

A good three hours passed before Wally came out to give them some news. He rubbed the back of his head as he approached the two of them and looked rather nervous.

“I thought I should come give you guys the news,” Wally said evenly. Dick and Jason jumped to their feet, waiting for what he had to say. Wally’s expression said that things were not good.

“He’s alive, but...well, we won’t know anything until he wakes up,” Wally said with an exasperated sigh. Dick and Jason sunk back down into their seats and Wally joined them.

“Fuck,” Jason muttered, scrubbing his face with his hands. It was another hour long wait before a doctor finally came out with some more news. Dick, Jason and Wally practically shout up out of their seats.

“He’s in recovery now. He’s stable but he lost a lot of blood. Another minute or so and it would have been too late,” the doctor said evenly. Dick and Jason exchanged glances, but there appeared to be more “you can go in an see him if you want, but we had to put him into a medically induced coma.” Dick and Jason didn’t wait beyond the words ‘you can go see him’ before they made their way down the hallway, locating Kaden in one of the rooms.

“Kade” Jason whispered, pushing through the door to stand beside his son’s bed. Kaden looked pale as a ghost, an oxygen mask covering his face, dressed in a white medical gown with a heart monitor and IV drop hooked to him. Jason sighed deeply and fell into the chair beside the bed, grabbing his son’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Baby bird...you just remember what I said; You’re a bad ass like your old man.” Wally and Dick chuckled a bit in amusement, both of them patting him on the back as they began to settle in and do more of what they’d already been doing; waiting.


	3. Hell To Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has to pay for what happened the Kaden. The Red Hood is on the war path and there will most certainly be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! Finally finished the new chapter! I realized in the original incarnation of the story, this particular plot point was left unresolved. Because let's face it; Jason Peter Todd isn't going to let someone shoot his kid and then get off scott free. Of fuck no. >:3

An hour passed with no change on Kaden’s part, both Jason and Dick sitting on either side of him. Jason held Kaden’s hand in his, staring blankly at his pale face. Internally, he was blaming himself for this. _He_ did this to his _own_ son. But he didn’t have much time to dwell on it.

Superman came through the door moments later with an even expression on his face. Jason looked back at the man, blank faced. He could tell just by his expression that the news could not be good.

“Jason. The Red Hood is needed in Gotham. I received a message from Batman. Apparently, the gang war is escalating without the Red Hood to police them,” Superman said evenly. Jason looked up at Superman and his expression darkened as he rose from his seat.

“Jaybird,” Dick said softly, giving the man a knowing look. Jason looked back at his husband, his expression softening.

“I know, Dickie. I won’t...kill anyone,” Jason said in a reassuring tone. He moved back across the room and hugged the man tight, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He turned to leave the room and looked at Superman “take care of Kaden, of both of them for me?”

“I will,” he replied, flashing him a smile. Jason managed a broken smile himself before slipping out of the room. He walked down the hallways of the Watchtower, a man on a mission. Someone was going to pay for this.

“I won’t kill anyone, but I _will_ make it hurt,” he muttered to himself.

* * * * *

Batman dodged the gunfire as he engaged two gangs facing each other down at China Docks. He threw several batarangs at the thugs, knocking the guns out of their hands. With a push of a button, they exploded, destroying the guns. The thugs attempted to escape, but they didn’t get far; the sounds of gunfire sounded from nearby and the men dropped to the ground, unconscious. Batman looked toward the source and spotted The Red Hood. 

"Hood, about time you showed up,” Batman snapped. The Red Hood silently approached, stopping right before Batman. He crossed his arms over his chest and the two of them glared at each other.

“Not in the mood for games short stack,” Hood growled. Batman frowned and started typing away on his gauntlet.

“I know what happened. For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I would’ve gone to see him-”

“But all hell is breaking loose in Gotham,” Hood interrupted. Batman gave a nod.

“With this gang war breaking out and a lack of intervention on your part, the gangs have gotten brave,” Batman replied. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, then grabbed Hood by the front of his hoodie.

“But you need to get your head in the game. Start acting like the Red Hood or it’ll look suspicious-” Hood grabbed Batman’s wrist and wrenched it off of him.

“Don’t tell me what I need to do, Damian. Let's just clean this fucking shit up, so I can get back to my son,” Jason growled. Damian glared at him, then slipped passed him.

“Fine. Get a handle on your gangs, Todd,” He barked, summoning the batmobile. He hopped into it and raced off down the street, while Hood summoned his motorcycle.

“Oracle-”

“Is he alright?” Oracle asked in a worried tone.

“He’s okay for now, but listen-”

“Right. Right. Sorry. Um...your Lieutenant, Blackjack, is currently trying to keep the peace in your absence. Three of your gangs are currently at war with each other. The third jumped in in an attempt to eliminate the other two and raise their status in the Underworld and another one looks poised to jump in, too,” Oracle answered.

“Fuck. And I told _them_ to handle it. Brilliant fucking idea,” Hood growled, beating himself up over it.

“You couldn’t have predicted that things were this bad. This isn’t your fault.”

“It was my job to keep the peace, I-”

“It wasn’t. Your. Fault.”

“Yeah. Tell that to my son whose lying in a hospital bed,” Jason said softly, cutting the link and racing down the street. This wasn’t the first gang war to break out under his watch and it wouldn’t be the last. Playing Crime Lord was a difficult game with a ton of politics involved. Though he had a stranglehold on the gangs, he was not omniscient. The only difference now, was that this was had hit a little closer to home. And the urge to kill those responsible was boiling over...

* * * * *

Red Robin received word of the gang war from Batman and also showed up to help. Thanks to Blackjack and The Red Hood’s appearance in Gotham, the war had been limited to just the three gangs. Each of them went after a different gang, and the Red Hood intended to find their leaders, and make an example out of them.

“Oracle,” Hood said softly, standing on top of a building in the Bowery.

“I’m here, Hood. What do you need?” she asked. Hood was silent for a few moments as he glared down at the city below. Another van carrying armed thugs stopped outside of a nightclub.

“I know you’ve got an eye in the sky. I want to know whose responsible for shooting my fuckin’ kid,” he ground out angrily. There was a silence from Oracle’s end and Hood decided to intervene at the scene below.

“You’re not going to-”

“Kill them? No. But I’m going to make them wish they were dead,” he growled, dodging gunfire and retaliating with some of his own. Non-lethal electric bullet. He could’ve used rubber, but he wanted it to hurt more. They _shot his kid._

And now it seems these three rebellious gangs were intent on ridding Gotham of the Red Hood. Well, good luck with that. Hood dodged gunfire and melee attacks, retaliating in kind until all the thugs lay unconscious and scattered on the ground around him. He then rounded them up, tied them up and tied them to a lamppost for the GCPD to collect.

“Okay. I...have the identity of the guy who shot Kaden,” Oracle said hesitantly.

“Well? You gonna give it to me?” Hood asked impatiently. Oracle sighed.

“I am. But only because I trust you to make the right choice,” she finally said. The information appeared to Hood via his helmet and he wasted no time hopping on his motorcycle. He called up Blackjack and relayed the information.

“Round up him and these defiant gang leaders. It’s time to set an example,” Hood said darkly.

“Consider it done, boss.”

* * * * *

The Red Hood entered the warehouse, down in the Bowery, where Blackjack and his men were waiting. And more importantly, the rogue gang leaders and the man who shot Kaden, all of them chained up and waiting for punishment. Hood gave a look to Blackjack, who grinned at him and gave a nod, then nodded toward a table near the rogue gang leaders.

Hood approached the table, eyes glued to the defiant gangsters, who whimpered at his approach, or looked away from him. He’d received no word on Kaden’s condition, meaning it was unchanged, and as concerned as he was, he needed to be the Red Hood right now. So he chuckled in amusement as he let his fingers slide over the various melee weapons on the table. His eyes fell on a crowbar and he glared at the thing, as a few memories briefly surfaced in his mind...and then he grabbed it.

He looked down the line of bound thugs, turning the crowbar over in his hand, examining it. He then turned his attention onto the four thugs before him, walking down the line of them, and stopping right in front of the one who shot Kaden. With an angry roar, he brought the crowbar down across his face. The man cried out in pain as he was struck and Hood walked back down the row of thugs.

“You three thought that because I was gone, it’d be fun to start a war,” Hood said evenly.

“S-sir, we-” one of them tried to speak, but Hood struck him and silenced him.

“Shut up! I’m talking!” Hood snapped. He started to pace again and stopped before his son’s shooter.

“I told you to handle it yourselves. I do _not_ recall instructions to start a fucking gang war. And you-” Hood hissed, grabbing the man’s chin roughly “you broke my most important rule; don’t involve children.”

“But I didn’t-”

“You shot a kid today you son of a bitch!” Hood roared, backhanded him. He paced back down the row again, stopping in front of the table and tossing the crowbar down, settling for a baseball bat.

“Now, I’m not going to kill you. But you all need to be punished. You crossed me, you initiated a gang war, innocents were injured. No, this isn’t going to go unpunished. I’m going to make an example out of you,” Hood said coolly once again stopping before Kaden’s shooter. He grabbed the man roughly by the jaw.

“Starting with you.”

“Please no!” the man begged, but his pleas went ignored at the Red Hood brought the baseball bat across his face. He struck him again and again, then unchained him and started beating him with his bare hands, all the while the man begged for mercy.

“You want mercy?! You shot a child, tell me why you deserve mercy?!” Hood shouted in his ear as he bled all over the floor. The man uttered something, so Hood leaned in closer “I’m sorry, what was that?!”

“I said...I don’t...sir,” the man whimpered. Hood threw him toward Blackjack and his men and pointed at him.

“That’s right, you don’t. But I’ll grant you your mercy. Tie him back up, and take him to the edge of the Bowery and dump him on a street corner. Let him pray that the GCPD picks him up before his rivals do,” Hood said darkly. The man screamed and begged as Blackjack’s men dragged him away, kicking and screaming. Then Red Hood turned to the other three rather frightened gang leaders.

“Do not mistake my ‘mercy’ for weakness. I may not kill you but that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want, get a beating, and get off the hook,” he said, tone calm but venomous as he paced in front of the men once more.

“I am the Red Hood. I am your boss. I made you, and I can break you,” Hood lectured them as he continued pacing in front of them. Finally, he stopped and motioned for Blackjack. The man stopped before him.

“Yes sir?”

“Teach them a lesson. Don’t kill them, but feel free to continue until you think they’ve learned their lesson.”

“What then boss?”

“Turn them over to the GCPD. A couple years in Blackgate outta send the message home,” Hood replied. Blackjack grinned widely as he motioned his men over who chuckled mischievously as they started grabbing up the various melee weapons on the table.  
Hood stuck around for a few seconds longer before his disappeared out the door, the sounds of screaming and begging echoing in the air as he jumped onto his motorcycle. He kept his promise; he didn’t kill anyone. But he _did_ make it hurt.

He raced down the streets of Gotham City, then peeled down the alleyway beside his apartment and snuck into his window to change into civvies, and took the zeta tube to the Watchtower. He’d spent enough time as the Red Hood and wanted to be by Kaden’s side. He hadn’t received any news all day, which was both bad and good. The bright side was that Kaden was still alive. The downside was that his condition obviously hadn’t changed.

“C’mon baby bird, please be okay,” he murmured under his breath as he made his way back to his son’s room.


	4. Awake and Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaden finally comes around but now Dick and Jason have some difficult questions to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the final chapter of Awake and Alive! Another chapter that hasn't changed a whole lot. I actually liked if the way it was, but I did touch it up, change a few things, add a few things. So, enjoy. ^^

An entire day passed without change on Kaden’s part; he remained unconscious the entire time, save for a few reflexive movements. Dick hadn’t moved from his side the entire time, just sat by his side, holding his hand, occasionally kissing his knuckles. He tried talking to him, singing to him, anything in the hopes that the teen would wake up.

But when Jason came back, he looked up and flashed a sad look; the man looked tired, sad, angry, exhausted, all at once. He moved across the room and hugged him tight, because frankly, the man looked like he needed it.

“Anything?” Jason asked desperately. Dick bit his lip, a tear trailing down his face as he shook his head. Jason sighed, kissing his face softly, the two of them moving back to Kaden’s bedside. And there they waited.

Tim came to see him first, and though he didn’t outright say it, he blamed Jason for it, blame which he gladly accepted. Tim had never fully accepted what it was that Jason did.

Damian eventually came to see him, as Batman of course. He’d replaced Bruce once the man hit 60. Bruce was still in great shape for a man his age, but he was getting older; he couldn’t be Batman forever. Damian was less restrained than Tim had been; he scolded both Dick and Jason for not training him like he told them to years ago. In hindsight, they started to wonder if Damian was right. They wanted as normal a life for him as possible, but if this was the cost...

Barbara was the next to come and visit. As Oracle, she had special permission to enter the Watchtower, acting as an occasional informant to members of the Justice League. And because she was once Batgirl. She stayed a little longer than the others before she too had to leave. Naturally, Wally, Clark, Diana, Hal, J’onn, everyone who knew him came to visit him. He wasn’t a hero like the rest of them, but he was still part of the family.

But now that Kaden was safe and alive, there were consequences that both Dick and Jason had to discuss. There were things they could no longer hide, no longer avoid, because once Kaden woke up, there would be questions. But Jason didn’t know if he was prepared for Kaden to find out about _his_ work.

“You know he’s probably going to want to join us. On patrol I mean,” Dick said softly, glancing briefly from Kaden to Jason who sat on the opposite side of Kaden’s bed from him. Jason snorted and looked up at Dick, hands folded in front of him, elbows resting on his legs.

“Over my dead body,” he said flatly. Dick chuckled in amusement at the comment, because that had been one of the few things on Jason’s mind that hadn’t changed since the day they first brought Kaden home. Jason had been adamant since day one that Kaden would never be subjected to vigilante life like they were. It wasn’t that they hadn’t enjoyed the life, enjoyed fighting criminals, helping people. It was all the negatives that came with it. That’s what they didn’t want for Kaden.

“Still, maybe Damian was right? If we’d trained him early on, maybe this could have been avoided,” Dick supplied. Jason shook his head and then scrubbed his face before clasping his hands together again.

“No. We made the right choice. If we had trained him, he would have had questions, would have been suspicious, and then he would have eventually figured us out. The little brat is as inquisitive and intuitive as you are,” Jason said with a hint of amusement as he looked up at Dick. Jason sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

“I guess none of that matters any more. Once he wakes up, we won’t be able to keep any of it a secret anymore,” Jason said softly. Dick sighed and leaned forward.

“We could move him from the watchtower back to the apartment,” he suggested. Jason shook his head immediately at the suggestion.

“No. I want him here in case something...happens. If he’s here, then he can get the help he needs. We’ll just...deal with the fallout, I guess,” Jason answered. Maybe he was being a little overprotective, but he felt it was warranted, considering his son had been shot and nearly fucking died.

“C’mon baby bird, open your eyes. Wake up for Dad and Papa,” Jason said softly, a little desperately, as he gave Kaden’s hand a gentle squeeze. Silence permeated the room, and then-

“Dad,” came a weak voice, barely above a whisper. Jason and Dick exchanged a startled glance, then jumped out of their chairs. Jason felt Kaden’s fingers squeeze his own and looked at the teen’s face. His eyes started to flutter open, slowly.

“Dick-”

“On it,” he replied, reading the man’s mind as he rushed out of the room to find the doctor. Jason hovered over Kaden a bit, watching him closely for anything, any sign he might get worse or better.

“Dad...where-” the teen groaned, pain lancing up his side. He sighed and looked up at his father, eyes widening as his memory came back to him. He tried to sit up, but a firm hand on his chest kept him on the bed. Jason looked down at him and shook his head.

“Careful baby bird. Don’t try to do too much at once,” Jason said softly. Kaden snorted softly, but otherwise, didn’t protest. Dick came back with the doctor moments later, who began checking Kaden over. He checked the boy for various stimuli, hearing, sight, touch, reflexes.

“Please state your full name,” the doctor ordered. Kaden glanced over at him and quirked an eyebrow, and Jason gently nudged him with his elbow.

“Kaden Todd-Grayson,” Kaden replied with an annoyed sigh. Jason and Dick both shared a look and a laugh; Kaden was definitely alright. The doctor more or less kept poking and prodding him, asking him questions for the next few minutes.

“Well, everything appears to be in order. Your son is perfectly healthy. Though I do recommend keeping him off his feet for a few days to let the sutures heal,” the doctor explained. He patted Kaden on the back and flashed him a smile “you’ll be in a bit of pain for a while. The bullet struck a rib but you’ll be fine in no time.”

“Thanks doc,” Kaden replied as the doctor retreated from the room. With the doctor gone now, Kaden looked around the room, taking everything in. Now that he was getting a real, good look at the place, he immediately noted that this was not any hospital in Gotham. So where was it? Curiosity piqued, he turned to his parents and asked “where are we? This isn’t Gotham.”

Jason and Dick exchanged glances, knowing this was coming. Kaden had always been very perceptive and observant. Dick bit his lip and looked back at Kaden and Jason just nodded, the two of them sharing a silent conversation. Jason got up out of his chair and sat on the edge of the bed beside Kaden, running a hand through the teen’s hair. Kaden didn’t protest, but now he was even more curious.

“You’re right, it’s not Gotham,” Jason began, sucking in a deep breath and then exhaling. He looked up at Dick, then back to Kaden, the teen’s eyes darting back and forth between his parents.

“We’re in the Watchtower,” Jason finally finished. Kaden sat there in stunned silence, expression blank. He had no idea how to react to that. _I’m in the Watchtower?!_ With that one though, he suddenly felt like a huge nerd, his expression lighting up.

“Noway. The Watchtower?!” Kaden asked with a huge grin on his face. Jason and Dick chuckled in amusement, but their amusement didn’t last long, because Kaden’s expression faded almost soon as it appeared. In that moment, they knew he was piecing things together.

“Wait...then...that means you guys are-”

“Nightwing,” Dick admitted, raising his hand a little. Kaden looked over at his papa like he didn’t recognize him, but that only lasted for a brief second before his face lit up again; Nightwing had been one of his favorite heroes.

“Shit, no way,” he said with a laugh. Dick chuckled in amusement and patted the boy’s head.

“Yes way.” Then Kaden turned to his father and Jason averted his eyes. How could he tell his son he was one of the most dangerous Drug Lords on Gotham? How could he look his boy in the eye and tell him he was responsible for putting him here in the first place?

“Dad?” Kaden asked. Dick stepped up almost immediately.

“Your dad used to be Robin. Years ago, but he uh. Gave up the vigilante life a long time ago,” Dick lied. Kaden looked back and forth between his parents.

“So...then grandpa had to have been Batman!” he concluded. His eyes shot to Dick and he asked “then Damian is-”

“The new Batman, yes.”

“And Uncle Tim?”

“Red Robin.”

“And Aunt Barbara?”

“Formerly Batgirl, now Oracle.”

And then both his parents watched as his expression faded again and this time he looked...upset. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looked hurt.

“Why...didn’t you guys ever tell me? Didn’t you trust me?” he asked with a confused look on his face. Dick moved across the space and hugged Kaden to his chest.

“Aw Kaden, it was never about trust. It was about keeping you safe. We wanted to give you as normal a life as possible. It was something neither of us ever had,” Dick answered, kissing his forehead. Kaden looked to his father then and frowned.

“You’re not really a bartender at night, are you?” he asked.

“Kade, I told you, dad hasn’t been a vigilante in years,” Dick answered quickly. Jason waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t lie for me, Dick,” Jason said evenly. Kaden looked back and forth between his parents but Dick didn’t seem ready to let it go.

“Jason. C’mon, you don’t need to do this,” Dick put in. Jason snorted and shook his head.

“No, I really do. He deserves to know the truth about me.”

“Dad?” Kaden asked with a hint of worry in his tone. Jason sighed deeply and raked his hands through his hair. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, not really having any clue how to say this. It was so much harder to tell your own son that you’re a Crime Lord.

“I’m the Red Hood, Kaden.” Kaden stared at his father in silence, a silence that was almost suffocating. The expression of hurt on Kaden’s face suddenly seemed to amplify.

“What?” he asked a little breathlessly. He remembered everything he’d seen on television, heard around town, about the Red Hood. Then his memory of being shot came back. Did his dad...no. No, he was a logical person, and despite how hard it was to think logically about his Crime Lord father, one thing he knew was that his dad would _never _hurt him.__

__“You’re...you’re a Crime Lord?!” Kaden asked angrily. Jason went to touch his shoulder, but Kaden flinched, and he felt like he’d just been punched in the gut. It wasn’t like he could blame him; he’d felt the same way when he found out his own father had been a criminal. Then Kaden spun around to look at Dick._ _

__“He’s a criminal, and you...I...I don’t understand,” Kaden breathed, looking utterly confused as he raked his hands through his hair. The sound of the heart monitor started picking up; Kaden was panicking._ _

__“Kaden, please, calm down. It’s a bit more complicated than that,” Dick tried to explain, but Kaden shoved the man’s hands off of him._ _

__“No! Don’t...just...I...” Kaden shook his head as his entire world fell around him. His father was a Crime Lord! How do you deal with that?! He wasn’t sure what to say, what to think, what to feel. He still loved his father, but...holy shit..._ _

__Jason sighed deeply and silently got up and left the room, Dick watching him go. Kaden was going to need some time to think things through and him being there wasn’t going to help. When Jason left the room, he jammed his hands into his jacket pockets and just stared at the floor. That look on Kaden’s face was...well, it hurt._ _

____

* * * * *

After another hour of sitting in a hospital bed, Kaden was permitted to leave. Jason had brought back some clothes for him but he refused to go into the room so he gave them to Dick. He didn’t want to see the disappointed look on his son’s face again quite yet. He’d seen that look countless times before from Bruce, Barbara, Dick, Tim, and he always shrugged it off because he didn’t give a fuck. But somehow, seeing it on Kaden’s face was like being punched in the gut. Actually, he’d rather be punched in the gut, truth be told.

Once Kaden got dressed, Superman came to visit with him, who he found out was Clark. Since he was here, they offered him a tour of the place, which he gladly accepted like a fanboy. Not that he was ashamed of that in this moment, because, seriously? How many civilians got to visit the fucking Watchtower?!

And on top of the incredible tour, he found out that his uncle Clark was Superman, Uncle Wally was The Flash, Ollie was Green Arrow, and Roy was Arsenal. It was actually pretty cool to know so many heroes firsthand. But eventually it had been time to leave. He and Dick met up with Jason in the main hall.

“Hey, you guys ready to go home?” Jason asked with a sigh. Kaden hugged his father which surprised him a bit.

“Pa explained everything. I’m still kind of...upset I guess...but...I get it now,” Kaden said softly. Jason returned the hug and sighed, burying his face in his son’s hair and kissing the top of his head.

“I do what I do to keep you safe, kiddo. I don’t like it, but it works. It keeps everyone safe,” Jason answered. Kaden nodded.

“I know,” Kaden answered simply. Jason smiled and wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist, his other snaking around his son’s shoulders.

“Well, I think it’s time we got home, hm? I’ve already taken care of the...shall we say, problem?” Jason said sourly. Kaden looked up at his father and frowned.

“You didn’t...kill anyone, did you?”

“Well, no. But I was sorely tempted to! Someone shot my fucking kid!” Jason replied defensively.

“Well, don’t. No killing,” Dick put in. Jason frowned and shook his head.

“Relax, Dickie. No one died. I just beat them within an inch of their lives,” Jason replied with a grin on his face “they only _wish_ they were dead.”

“Jason,” Dick said in a scolding tone.

“What?!” Jason asked, shrinking back from his husband’s stern gaze. Kaden laughed and hugged both of his parents.

“Well, as long as you promise not to kill, for my sake, yeah?” Kaden asked. Jason huffed, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Fine. Buzzkills the both of you,” Jason answered. Dick chuckled in amusement and kissed the man’s cheek.

“So...can I be a vigilante like you guys too?” Kaden asked with a huge grin on his face. Dick snorted.

“After what happened just the last few days?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Over my dead body,” Jason said immediately. Kaden huffed in annoyance.

“You guys are no fun.”

* * * * *

A couple of GCPD police cruisers pulled up to a warehouse, the address provided by the Red Hood himself. The tip was that they’d find the ones who started the gang war there. Jim Gordon decided to go himself, just in case. Once they arrived, they drew their guns and headed inside, flashlights on. They didn’t get very far inside, however, when they came across the three Gang leaders. Beaten, bloody, and hanging upside down with a note attached to them. Gordon frowned and plucked it off of the thugs and read it.

_Merry Early Christmas Commissioner. Sorry in advance for the mess. I know how hard blood it to get off of car seats. Check the suitcase on the table in the back._

Gordon frowned and headed toward the back of the warehouse where he found a suitcase, all by itself, sitting on the table. He waved the two officers with him over and he slowly opened it. The three of them gasped to find hundreds of thousands of dollars inside, along with folders full of incriminating evidence against the three thugs, and another note from the Red Hood.

_For the blood. And a little donation to the GCPD. Enjoy._


End file.
